


The Best Man and The Photographer

by TheRedR0bin



Series: The Best Man and The Photographer [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Making out in bathroom stalls, POV Third Person, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke really didn't see this one coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedR0bin/pseuds/TheRedR0bin
Summary: Best Man duties 101:☑️Make sure the groom doesn't get cold feet.☑️Provide the opening toast.☑️Proposition the wedding photographer in the bathroom stalls.





	The Best Man and The Photographer

He met him through the planning stages of Itachi's wedding.

 

Izumi, his then to-be sister-in-law, had wanted a western-style wedding - had dreamt of one since she was a little girl, when she had first seen a royal wedding on television - and since Itachi didn't have any preference either way that's what they had gone for.

 

That was how Sasuke had become Itachi's best man and how he met the blond photographer he was currently wrapped around - in a bathroom stall, tongues entwined, dry humping one another like it was the only thing that mattered.

 

All the while, the wedding reception was in full swing beyond the doors.

 

Sasuke had no idea where all this came from. He was an Uchiha, for fuck's sake! He didn't go around kissing strangers. And in semi-public bathroom stalls, of all places.

 

Okay, so maybe Naruto wasn't  _ exactly _ a stranger. He'd known the man for at least four months ( _ friends _ , he had called them when they had ended up in Sasuke's apartment one rainy night, a month after their first meeting), since he had been hired for the job. But still… it made no sense.

 

Except maybe for the fact that Naruto was unlike anyone Sasuke had ever met in twenty-five years of his life. And definitely unlike any of the few lovers Sasuke might have had.

 

He was the most stunning man he had ever met; with hair that resembled spun-gold, gorgeous tan skin stretched over a muscled body, and eyes that shone the colour of the sea.

 

But that wasn't all. Naruto was strong, funny, and someone who definitely didn't take shit lying down. He was also loyal, kind, determined, and dedicated.

 

The best part though, was that he could hold his own in a verbal match against Itachi, and if that wasn't impressive Sasuke didn't know what was.

 

So it was all of that, and probably the all the alcohol he had consumed a little while earlier.  _ Stupid people and their stupid need to toast to everything _ .

 

A deep groan was pulled from Sasuke's chest when Naruto did this delicious thing and sucked on his tongue, sending hot, liquid heat straight to his groin. His deft hands unbuttoned Sasuke's suit jacket and waistcoat to reach in and run his thumbs over his nipples. It wasn't skin-on-skin contact, but damn if it didn’t still feel amazing.

 

The kiss broke when both felt the need to breathe, but Sasuke didn't break contact; sliding his mouth across a tan cheek - with those endearingly unique whisker-like birthmarks - and down to his neck, where he grazed his teeth over Naruto's fluttering pulse.

 

Naruto's resulting moan was well worth it.

 

His hands, braced against Naruto hips, itched to touch further, and Sasuke moved them around to give those pert buttocks - ones that drove him insane, encased in those well fitted, dark grey slacks - a squeeze.

 

Moving his hands back around to the front, he slid his palm over Naruto's straining erection. The man moaned his name and Sasuke took that as encouragement to rub harder.

 

' _ Oh _ ,  _ oh _ , fuck-’ Naruto cried, tossing his head back against the wall he was leaning against. 'Sasuke, shit, w-wait.  _ Stop _ !’

 

That was an odd request, Sasuke frowned but pulled back, panting hard, despite not wanting to. 'What’s wrong?’ he questioned, slightly annoyed at himself for sounding a little out of breath. The only consolation being that Naruto was just as breathless.

 

The frown on his face deepened when Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and gently pushed him back until they were no longer touching.

 

Regret shone in Naruto's blue eyes. 'We should stop.’

 

'What!?’

 

'I’m sorry,’ Naruto apologised, running a hand through his hair, making it look somehow messier than it already was.

 

‘You’re sorry.' Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man before him. ' _ You _ kissed me first, and now  _ you _ want to stop!?’

 

‘I know. Shit, I  _ know _ . I just… I just don't… argh, I don't want things between us to start out like this.’ He gestured with his hands, like he expected Sasuke to understand.

 

He gave Naruto an unimpressed look. 'Like this?’

 

Naruto scratched his cheek nervously, lips tilting upwards into a sheepish smile. 'I guess I should explain, huh?’

 

Rhetorical question, but Sasuke raised an eyebrow that said  _ You think? _

 

After a momentary silence, when neither man made to leave, he spoke. 'Uh,’ Naruto looked around the cubicle they occupied, 'Here?’

 

Sasuke only shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and making himself comfortable against the opposite wall. The cubicle was quite small, so they were still close enough for Sasuke to reach out and touch the other man. If he wanted to.

 

'O-Okay.’ He took a deep breath, as if to steady himself before beginning. 'First off, I need you to know that I am really attracted to you. I want to do, with you, all the things we were about to do just now, but not like this.’

 

'I don't follow.’

 

Naruto glared at him. 'Stop interrupting me and you will.’

 

Sasuke pursed his lips, but remained silent.

 

'Up until two months ago, I was in a relationship with my girlfriend of five years. And I was ready to marry her.’

 

Naruto's words instilled a nasty feeling in his stomach and Sasuke clenched his teeth together so hard his jaw hurt. 'Huh, I've known you for nearly four months, and this is the first time I'm hearing of this.’

 

Naruto trapped his bottom lip between his teeth. 'The break-up was really difficult for me,’ he sighed, his brow furrowing, ‘And being with you, Sasuke… being around you helped me forget all of that, I just didn't want to bring it up and make everything all weird.’ He shakes his head. 'But you're right; you're my friend and you deserved to know. I'm sorry.’

 

His chest ached, hearing this usually bright and cheerful man sound so sad. It didn't suit him.

 

'What happened?’ he questioned quietly.

 

Naruto shrugged. 'She decided we both wanted different things. And she left.’ He began to chew his bottom lip again, and Sasuke wanted to reach out and soothe it with his thumb. 'Two weeks later, I found out she's dating this Professor from Konoha University.’ He gave Sasuke a weak smile. 'And if that's what she wants, I'm happy for her. Someone accomplished and secure.’ The  _ unlike me _ was unsaid, but Sasuke still heard it, and at that moment he hated this ex-girlfriend for making Naruto feel insecure and unwanted.

 

'All that stuff is overrated,’ he said, startling Naruto into meeting his eyes. 'So what if he's got all that money and a fancy job. I was born into money, so trust me when I say it's not all that. 'This-’ He reached out and prodded at Naruto's chest; right over his heart '-this is what matters. Having all the money in the world means nothing if you're a shit human being.’ Naruto's hand came up to rub lightly at the spot Sasuke touched. 'It’s her loss,’ he added after a moment. 'She gave up someone incredible.’

 

Naruto looked charmed, smiling shyly with his cheeks taking on a soft red hue. 'You flatter me, Sasuke.’

 

'It isn't flattery if it's the truth.’

 

He chuckled. 'Thanks. But it’s why I don't want to do this with you now.’ He scratched the back of his head and flashed an embarrassed grin Sasuke's way. 'I don't want  _ this _ to be like my rebound.’

 

Sasuke mulled the information over, feeling like the worst kind of person for thinking that he was at least slightly glad that Naruto was no longer in a relationship.

 

'What makes you so sure it will be?’ he questioned, feeling the annoyance towards Naruto's ex-girlfriend grow, despite never having met her.

 

'I’m not, but two months don't seem long enough to me to get over someone I had been with for over five years,’ Naruto stated. 'I mean, you're everything she's not, Sasuke.’

 

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke stepped forward again, gripping Naruto's chin in his hand. 'Well, obviously,’ he told him haughtily, smirk colouring his lips.

 

The impish glint returned to Naruto's eyes. 'For one, you're an overconfident, narcissistic bastard.’

 

'Hn. It's not overconfidence if it's the truth.’

 

That made Naruto laugh - loud and happy and vibrant - and Sasuke's heart thudded in his chest at the sound. He dipped his head and captured Naruto's lips in a soft kiss, elated when the man returned it without hesitation. 'I don't think it's completely necessary,’ added Sasuke once they parted. 'And I don't like it, but I guess I can respect your decision.’

 

Naruto tipped his head forward until their foreheads touched. 'Maybe, when I'm sure, and if you're still single, we can pick up where we left off.’

 

'Hm, yes, fucking in the cubicle of a public restroom,’ Sasuke teased good-naturedly.

 

'Heh!’ Naruto laughed and shoved him playfully, 'You know what I mean.’ He slid his hands over Sasuke's suit, redoing the buttons and smoothing out any wrinkles that might have appeared as a result of their almost-tryst. Once he was happy with the result, Naruto stepped back and dazzled Sasuke with another one of his breathtaking smiles. 'Shall we head back? Your brother might be looking for his best man.’

 

Just as Naruto tried to open the door, Sasuke grabbed him by the arm. ‘And one more thing, Naruto,’ said he, meeting the blond’s eyes when he looked back at him. ‘“Accomplished” means different things to different people.’ He released Naruto. ‘As long as you’re happy doing what you do, it doesn't matter whatever anyone else thinks. You would be pretty accomplished in my books.’

 

Naruto looked surprised at his words, but it only lasted a few seconds before his expression morphed into a beautiful smile. ‘Gosh, Sasuke… Thanks.’ He took a step towards him and gave him a light peck on his cheek. ‘You keep it up just like this and you won’t have to wait for long.’

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of work after years of not writing. ^_^"  
> Please let me know what you guys think. Constructive criticism is most appreciated. ;)


End file.
